the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework!
Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework! is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in March 2016. Plot The episode begins with Grace Smith yelling at Harry Smith to come downstairs for breakfast. She rages at the sight of him trudging downstairs in his pyjamas while farting, also reminding him she dreads to think what Catriona McMillan would have to say to him for forgetting to do his homework. He enters a short daymare of Catriona locking him in the gym cupboard to write a million lines with only school dinners to eat. James Smith advises him to just tell her the truth...however he's bound to get punished beyond belief if he admits that emptying bins in The Confidential Cuties Club's shed was more important than homework yesterday. He pushes James into Fluffster's litter tray. As Harry walks to school, he suddenly comes up with a fantastic excuse for not doing the homework. Soon he sits down in class and begins his story... Harry starts off by explaining that he ate Whoopie-Whoppie burgers while playing Fatoon on his Wee You last night as a reward for doing all this week's homework, before he was forced into bed early. After a few hours of tossing and turning he rushed to the toilet with diarrhoea, suddenly hearing a strange noise coming from the garden. He peeked out the window to notice bright light behind the shed... Harry continues by describing how he creeped outside to investigate, using his Eyephone as a torch. His jaw dropped when he found an Athenian spaceship had crushed half of the shed! Three Athenians came out with devices that scanned him...then they tossed him into the spaceship. He did a wet fart of fear which oddly caused twenty Athenians inside to all fart at once, with a gust so strong it blew him into the water butt. Suddenly five Athenians carrying an unconscious Dylan Cook broke the fence down and marched into the spaceship before soggy Harry could even stand up without slipping in the broken water butt's puddle. The Athenians' spacecraft zoomed into the air, leaving Harry screaming and soaked. Harry carries on with reminiscing on all the good times he and Dylan had together. He remembers their trips to the Dundundun Rhythm Arcade, when he and David Marshall succeeded in a mission to retrieve Dylan's confiscated Eyepod at school, and their fun with tubas. The episode cuts back to the classroom. Catriona wonders how exactly this is connected with Harry not doing his homework. Harry explains he fell asleep on the toilet later that night to notice the spaceship return the next morning. The Athenians led Dylan out! After Harry becomes relieved that Dylan was okay, the latter reminded the Athenians of an agreement he had with them...Dylan got his boombox out and blasted music he and the Athenians did jumpstyle to. Harry joined in - they carried on dancing for an hour straight. Dylan agreed that if he tought them jumpstyle and returned him to Volcanus, they would leave everybody on Volcanus in peace, but on one further condition... All the Athenians confronted Harry to demand for one of his possessions! He rushed to the kitchen to hand them the nearest item he owned - his homework book. The Athenians tore it up, scoffed all the pages and vomited it out as paper pulp covered in sulfuric acid, which flew across the town and burned Ryan McLintock's face off. They marched back in the spaceship to slowly make their way back to Athena, never to return to Volcanus again. Harry and Dylan high-fived each other. Harry proudly concludes that all of this is why he has no homework to give in today. However, Catriona believes he is mistaken. His pride turns to confusion...then she reminds him the homework assignment was creative writing, and his story was very creative, so he unknowingly did his homework for once! She also asks him to share it with somebody else. Harry goes to class 5I to tell the story. Every pupil cheers at his creation, with Rebecca Washbrook allowing Dylan to blare music from his boombox that everyone does jumpstyle to, apart from Rachel Hopkins who yells that the story sucks. Every pupil along with Rebecca lifts her up and tosses her into the art cupboard; paint splatters all over her. Everyone else bursts out laughing and continues dancing. The episode cuts to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary a few hours later. Harry is finishing off telling his story to Edvard Andersson who has received bad news of not being able to go home until he has had his operation due since an earlier incident and recovered well enough. His visitors (Dylan and Morten Larsen) also listen eagerly. Edvard smiles for the first time today while Bradley Houghton, a nearby patient Edvard has made friends with, overhears the story and cheers. The visitors all do jumpstyle together with tunes from Dylan's boombox until two nurses force them to leave for making too much noise. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes